lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Milkins
'Gerald Edward "Gary" Milkins '(June 13, 1989 – January 13, 2019) was an inhabitant of Lower Duck Pond. He was most known for his relationship with Morgan Milkins, as well as his affair with Emma. History Gary was born in the town of Lower Duck Pond on the 13th of June, 1989, alongside his twin brother, Benjamin Milkins. Gary was the older of the two, as he was born six minutes prior to Benjamin. He was the eldest child of Edward Milkins, a carpenter with a criminal double life, and Yaga Milkins, a stay-at-home housewife. Gary never knew his real father, because his mother broke all contact with him when she found out about his criminal double life. Gary grew up believing that his stepfather, James Harlequin, who called himself James Milkins in front of Gary and Benjamin, was his real father. Gary had no brothers and sisters other than Benjamin. Gary was seperated from his twin brother at the age of three. Benjamin was sent to a foster family because his mother could supposedly not handle the pressure of raising two children at once. In reality, Gary's real father threatened to kill Benjamin because of a disagreement with his mother about drug money. Gary went to kindergarten in 1994. According to his teachers, Gary showed great talent in leadership, but often abused that talent to manipulate his classmates. Two years later, in 1996, Gary went to elementary school. His best subject was English, but he severely lacked talent in all other subjects. Gary made it through elementary school, though barely, and moved to high school in 2001. He dropped out after eleventh grade, because his grades were progressively getting worse. His stepfather, who Gary believed was his real father, took the final decision for Gary. After dropping out of high school, Gary travelled across the world for a few months. He unknowingly used his real father's drug money, that his mother managed to steal from him, to visit Australia, Canada, England, Germany, Mexico, the Netherlands, Russia, Sweden and South Africa. While in Germany, Gary discovered Adolf von Henselt, a composer from the 19th Century. Gary fell in love with his music and Von Henselt became Gary's greatest idol. After travelling the world for a few months, Gary returned to Lower Duck Pond in May of 2008. His family had run out of money and Gary was forced to get a job. He took one as a cashier at Louis' Lady Clothes, a clothes shop owned by Louis Leopold, a friend of Gary's stepfather. As Gary was Louis' only employee, he was eventually promoted to Chief Financial Officer, making him earn 33,3% of the company's total income. Thanks to this, Gary was able to pull his family out of the financial crisis they were in. In the Summer of 2009, Gary met Emma at a beach party. The two fell in love and started dating just three days later, on June 22nd. Their relationship was very intense, both physically and mentally. It was so intense, that it started to do damage to the other things in their life, because they could no longer pay attention to said things. Thus, Gary and Emma made the mutual decision to break things off and to continue as friends on September 19th of the same year, but Gary's feelings for Emma were never lost. Gary met Margharet Coolidge in 2010. Gary never really loved her, but got into a relationship with her to try to get over his feelings for Emma. Margharet and Gary got married in 2013. Their marriage was abusive, with Gary being the victim of Margharet's abuse. Margharet became pregnant and gave birth in 2018. This raised Gary's suspicion, as he had always thought that he was unable to impregnate women, as his doctor had told him. The child was named Adolf, after Adolf von Henselt, but soon it turned out that Adolf was not really Gary's child. Margharet had had an affair and Adolf was the result of the affair. After Gary found this out, Margharet felt like she no longer had to keep up the act and divorced from Gary. She changed her name to Margaret to leave her past with Gary behind her, fled the country and took Adolf with her, and Gary never heard from either of them again. To be able to cope with the divorce, Gary quit his job at Louis' Lady Clothes. Not long after, he met Morgan Milkins, who had just gone through a divorce as well. The two found comfort in each other and soon started dating and got married. Gary became a stay-at-home househusband, while Morgan opened her own coffee shop. They soon ran into some marital issues, because Morgan devalued the household tasks Gary had to put up with. These issues were quickly resolved however, when Emma suddenly made a reappareance in Gary's life. Emma's husband, Richard, had just left her as well, and had left all of his stuff behind. Emma no longer wanted to be reminded of Richard and gave all of his things away to Gary and Morgan. His belongings turned out to be worth a lot of money, and Gary and Morgan became multi millionaires by selling and auctioning everything. As a way of thanking Emma, Gary and Morgan gave her a full time job as their maid, so she could provide for her son, Dillon. All seemed well for Gary and Morgan. Gary opened up a thrift shop, Gary's Used Stuff, and aspired a career in politics. Gary and Morgan's marriage started going downhill again however when Morgan found out that Emma and Gary had dated in the past. Gary was temporarily kicked out of the house, but was accepted back not long after, mainly because Morgan had inadvertently become pregnant with their child. It really was Gary's child this time, as his doctor had been wrong when he said that Gary could not impregnate any woman. Instead, Gary and Margaret had simply not been compatible, which is why Gary had never been able to successfully have a child with her. At around the same time that Morgan gave birth to their son, Freddie Milkins, who was originally going to be called Emmett, after Emma, it turned out that Gary was having an affair with Emma. He loved Morgan dearly, but his feelings for Emma had never gone away and when the opportunity to sleep with her again struck, he couldn't possibly say no. This led to Morgan's decision to change Emmett's name to Freddie and to kick Gary out of the house once again. Gary decided to stay with his mother, Yaga Milkins, for the time being, and took Emma with him. In an accident with a vacuum cleaner, Emma accidently killed Gary's mother, after which Gary decided to break all contact with Emma. Morgan accepted Gary back into their house out of pity because of his mother's passing, but was never able to fully forgive Gary, because Gary didn't show enough remorse. After realizing this, Gary entered a very dark mental state and started contemplating suicide. On January 13, 2019, Gary took his own life by drug overdose, with his suicide note stating "I am a disgusting human being and this town is far better off without me." Gary had a burial service several days later and was buried in the Lower Duck Pond Cemetery. Personality Gary was a very direct individual. He did not hesitate to speak his mind out loud. He often acted before thinking, which, alongside his directness, made him somewhat impulsive. Gary was friendly to those whom he cared about and, except for the instance where he cheated on his wife, was loyal to them. Controversy Gary's suicide sparked up controversy on the meta subreddit, r/HaveWeMeta, as some thought it was in bad taste to make light of a serious topic such as suicide. Others thought it was perfectly fine to write a story about it, causing debates between those in favour and those against the writer's decision to have Gary commit suicide. Trivia * Gary first appeared on the subreddit on November 28, 2018. Category:Citizens Category:Citizens (Deceased)